Day 1: Royalty
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Maybe he came to tell her Lord Ackerman had come to his senses and changed his mind about having her as his bride. [Rivetra Week 2017]


**Chapter 1: Choice**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Royalty:** Maybe he came to tell her Lord Ackerman had come to his senses and changed his mind about having her as his bride.

 _So, Rivetra Week Winter 2017, I'm late to the party once more. But this time I actually plan to do something for each prompt!_

* * *

Petra tucked a loose strand of hair back in, adjusting the gold, flowery clip. Whispers picked up around her. She wasn't interested in what they had to say, already knowing what they were discussing, but she was bored. Her back was ramrod straight, amber eyes taking in the scene around her to gauge the women's reactions. Like her, they were sitting in red velvet seats around the room, looking prim and proper, but she could see the nervous excitement brimming in their eyes.

All except one.

Emery.

Petra rolled her eyes. Emery with the big blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and a nice figure. She was beautiful, not as much as Lila and Sophia, also present, but still very pretty. Between the young women gathered together, she was of the highest standing. And she was very well liked. It wasn't that Emery was supercilious like most of the Ladies present, just something about her seemed too…put together. Fake. Petra was polite but never befriended her, much to her father's disapproval. Neither did she blatantly whine about Emery like Sophia, who was jealous and as ugly on the inside as she was beautiful on the outside.

"...most renowned warrior in all the kingdoms!"

"Except maybe for his cousin!" Someone said, laughing mockingly.

A dismissive snort, "No way she's better than him!"

"So uncouth!"

 _Lucky_. Petra thought wistfully. Unlike her own people, some of the neighboring kingdoms didn't laugh at the idea of women being capable warriors, capable _anything_ outside cooking, child-bearing, and being dainty ladies who only dreamed of marriage and having a family, needing a man to do everything for them. Heat rushed into her cheeks and she took a breath, trying not to rile herself too much.

She had fantasied once about being picked. It had less to do with moving to the top of the social ladder and more about maybe, finally, learning how to use a sword rather than being laughed or sneered at and told to go back to her needlework.

The women quieted when a middle-aged woman entered. "The Royal party has arrived. They're being welcomed as we speak." Excited looks were shared. "As you all know, they're only making a short stop, Lord Ackerman will pick a bride," all but two visibly perked up, "and they'll be wed tomorrow afternoon and return to Sina in the evening."

 _Barely any time before being whisked away to another life_. Petra thought. They'd been told ahead of time so all the young women had packed and said farewell to their families. Though she was sure only three had said proper goodbyes, the rest knew there was only a slim chance of being picked. Petra included. Unlike her, they still harbored hope.

On the topic of husbands, the redhead's thoughts turned to the man her father had been casually bringing up. She mentally sighed. Oluo was a pain in the ass. He was a notable warrior, came from a good family, and was a decent man. When he wasn't being a total pig. Which happened to be most of the time. Her father had been hinting it for a while now and tried as she might have to like him, she couldn't bear the thought of being trapped in a marriage with him. It was suffocating to think about.

She turned her thoughts to their guest of honor. Her potential future husband. Levi Ackerman. Petra snorted quietly. _Not likely._ Though how the Ackerman family had risen in status was a very infamous story and likely one for the history books. They were a Noble family of somewhat small standing, they used to be higher but had fallen out of favor some generations back. Until Levi had proven himself to be an extraordinary warrior, undefeated in single combat, and quickly rose among the ranks.

His cousin, Mikasa, seemed to be following in his footsteps. It always made Petra's eyes light up with a deep admiration when she thought of female warriors, along with an ache of longing in her chest. Mikasa had been pledged into the service of the younger prince, as one of his personal bodyguards. Petra had seen him once, long ago. A pair of mischievous green eyes flashed in her mind.

Petra found that story far more interesting than tales of heroic knights coming to young maidens' rescue.

Sina was a strong yet divided kingdom. It had split into two royal families with equal supporters on both sides some time back, causing tension. They had worked well together when another kingdom had attacked, trying to take advantage, but failed. Most of both families were gone. In the Reiss family, the war had left only one person around who could carry the bloodline. The plan had been for Prince Eren to marry Princess Historia since his older brother Zeke was too old for her. Except he and Mikasa had fallen in love and he had married her instead of Historia. It was the topic that had every tongue waging in the nine kingdoms for months.

It was fascinating, comparing her home to Sina in terms of politics. They followed an absolute primogeniture, the crown passed to the firstborn regardless of gender. The reason the young women around her were so excited was that King Zeke had no children. He and Eren had no other family. With none others to carry the name, the royal family, which, in Sina, normally only extended to immediate family on both sides, went out farther.

Of course King Zeke, and Prince Eren and Princess Mikasa would have children one day. But as of that moment, their potential future husband was fourth in line for the throne. Petra was more absorbed by what Historia thought about it all. She had publicly denounced her right to the throne. With no family to back her, had she only been allowed to live if she agreed to marry Eren and kept her title that way?

The women stood and ripped Petra from her thoughts. She hastily stood up as well and mentally cursed herself. So lost in her thoughts she had missed the instructions given and was now blindly following the others. They were all dressed in their finest. The dresses were light and delicate, some bright, some pastels, all put together, combined with some accessories, were worth enough for a commoner to live in comfort for the rest of his life.

Petra herself was wearing a cream-colored silk gown that hugged her body. Over it was a white, flowy net that covered one shoulder and sleeve with golden embroidery sewed at the bottom, the shoulder, and part of the sleeve. Her maid had colored her cheeks and lips a rosy hue while she had day-dreamed about disarming bandits and rescuing the people.

 _Ugh, my feet are sweating_. She wrinkled her nose, feeling her skin sticking to the sandals. The Eight gracefully filed into the large room and stood side-by-side, looking serene. Or trying to keep from scowling in Petra's case. A man introduced them one by one, saying which family she came from, if she was good at playing some instrument or was known for her beauty or charm or cooking. _You forgot to add we brood mares are all pure as little doves, you ass_.

"And they're all pure as the driven snow."

It almost pained Petra not to roll her eyes.

"You can have them checked if you'd like."

All eyes fell on the dark-haired man who had stepped forward. Everything from his boots to his clothes to his weapons was black. He had an undercut, a sharp jaw, and clear grey eyes. Levi moved in measured, even steps, standing halfway between his party and the women. Unknown to them, while the introductions were being made, he had already discounted the four women who had their eyes glued to the floor the entire time. Too submissive. Levi eyed the remaining four women.

Petra was surprised his gaze had lingered on her. _Huh, so he's actually considering me_. She stared ahead, subtly observing his entourage while they watched Levi try to pick his future wife. _She's wearing pants!_ It took a lot not to let her jaw drop. Petra was trying very carefully not to make it obvious as she greedily eyed a second woman, a blonde-haired one, wearing armor. None of the women amongst the group seemed the feeble type, either dressed inappropriately by her society's standards or looking alert instead of smiling cutely to put others at ease.

Levi stopped before her. Petra studiously avoided his gaze, staring at his breast pocket. She waited for him to keeping going so he could stand in front of Emery and almost blurted ' _Move'_ so she could study the women more. Confused whispers came from the people hidden behind him and she finally removed her gaze from his pocket, wondering what was taking him so long.

His eyes widened marginally when she stared up at him.

"Her."

 _Huh?_ Petra blinked, momentarily confused, forgetting the situation. Then her amber eyes widened. _What?!_

"I choose her."

* * *

Petra paced back and forth, making vague gestures with her hands as she fumbled with her thoughts. Soon after Levi had said those three words and walked away so casually to talk to King Dimo Reeves about retiring for the evening, tired from a hard day of riding, the women had been ushered out of the room. The still confounded redhead had gotten many surprised and jealous looks as she'd been taken to a room prepared for the woman who would be picked. The servants had stormed her, asking for orders or making them, depending on their jobs. Finally they had left her to gather had thoughts.

It didn't last long. A knock came from the door. Before she could think to dismiss whoever it was, the king entered. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest she was surprised it didn't fly out of it. _I'm not prepared for this!_ Petra straightened and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Good evening, my dear," he smiled.

Maybe he came to tell her Lord Ackerman had come to his senses and changed his mind about having her as his bride.

"Congratulations."

Or not.

"You are the luckiest woman in the nine kingdoms, you were picked by one of the greatest swordsman to be born as his bride."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Petra said, not sure how else to reply.

"I can understand you must be in shock still. It was quite unexpected." That honesty was a quality she admired about her king. "I don't mean to hurt your feeling," he said suddenly. Almost nervously.

 _Odd_. She smiled, "It's okay. I was expecting it to be Emery, Lila, or Sophia. They're far more beautiful and from higher status families," she shrugged. Petra could almost hear her governess screaming ' _You do not shrug at the king, girl!_ ' Straightening, she began cautiously. "I hope His Majesty is not upset?"

"No, of course not," he shook his head. "You were one of the Eight." Petra almost made a face. The women and girls of the kingdom may have swooned at the title but it made her feel like cattle. "After tomorrow, you will go to Sina and represent us with the grace and charm our women are known for."

Petra nodded numbly. So wired about marriage, she forgot what would happen after the wedding. Terror clutched her heart. And excitement. Images of her family and friends and her whole life came alive in her mind and fear overpowered any happiness she might have felt thinking about moving to a place where she actually had a voice. With her fascination for different cultures and her position of wealth, she had accumulated mass knowledge of Sina's and many other kingdoms' customs, history, and politics. It was the only thing keeping her from a panic attack.

King Reeves went on, "I know you must be nervous. It's not unusual. But you'll adjust like all women do. And it is very, very important," he began sternly.

Petra listened eagerly, hoping for life saving advice.

"That you keep your husband _happy_."

What?

He continued, oblivious to her inner emotions. "And give him a son as soon as possible."

"Girls inherit in Sina," Petra pointed out. "Your Majesty," she added hastily, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh yes!" King Reeves' eyes lit up. Fortunately he was more thrilled realizing it would be easier than he expected. "You just need to have a child to secure your position! In fact, have lots and lots of children, little boys and little girls." His face softened at the last part.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Petra found herself liking him a little more now. The king only had one child, a son, whom she heard he openly berated so the prince wouldn't become a spoiled, big-headed brat. He had a sister who had a daughter, already married, and three farther female relatives, two still children and the third one a spinster, too old for marriage and child-bearing. _Maybe that's why he's not offended_. None of the Eight were related very closely to him so he wasn't snubbed that Petra had been chosen.

"You're a good girl," the king nodded. "Now, I'll take my leave, let you get dressed for the celebration, I know how long you ladies like to take," he smiled happily. Petra curtsied, smile dropping as soon as the door closed and collapsing on the bed in shock.

She didn't even have a chance to process it all, the sudden, life altering situation, her new position and the terrifying responsibilities that came along with it, before a small group arrived to prepare her for her engagement party.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
